


Wardrobe Malfunction

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Clothing swap, Drabble, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanart, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: Inspired bythis piece of artby @NeeeAnn on twitterKanan loses a bet, and the results are predictably ridiculous.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, The Ghost Crew & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this piece of art in my head for a long time, and Nee let me write this lil fic about it. I hope you all enjoy the Ghost family being predictably ridiculous. Thanks to Nee for letting me write it!!!

“Come on, love!” Hera’s cheerful voice echoes through the hallway, and inwardly, Kanan groans. “Everyone’s waiting!” There’s a sing-song lilt to her voice, and she doesn’t quite manage to stifle her laugh. 

In hindsight, agreeing to this bet probably wasn’t his brightest move. 

They were lounging around in the cockpit, just a boring day in between jobs, when Hera turned to him with a mischievous glint in her eye. Kanan had been inspecting his newly upgraded blaster, and Hera chuckled. “You know,” she said, smirking at him. “I bet I can still hit more bucketheads than you, even with that thing.”

“Oh really?” Kanan had replied, his eyebrow climbing and his competitive spirit fueled. And naturally, Hera wanted to make things a little more… interesting. 

So they made a bet, and inevitably Kanan lost, and now he’s standing in his room with Hera’s flight suit clinging to his too-tall body. It doesn’t reach his feet, so his ankles are cold, and the shirt is cinching across his too-wide torso. 

He grumbles again, after hearing Chopper warbling outside. All in all, Hera’s clothes were more comfortable than he thought they would be, but he can’t deny the blush that’s coating his face. The whole situation is ridiculous, and even as he mutters a curse, he can’t help but laugh, too. 

“I’m limiting you to  _ three _ pictures. That’s all you’re getting.” 

“No promises!” Sabine shouts back.

Kanan sighs, grimacing as he keys open his door. “You’re lucky I love you guys,” he grumbles, as he steps into the hallway. 

Immediately, there’s a chorus of sniggers from the family. They’d all known about the bet, of course, adn a part of him suspects that they had a hand in making sure he lost. His blush gets deeper, as he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his face away from them. 

“Go ahead,” he groans. “Let it out.” He knows how ridiculous he looks, standing here in Hera’s too-small flight suit and the slippers he sometimes wears around the ship, but if he’s being honest, he knows he’s done worse back in his youth. But in those days, he didn’t have a family to make fun of him while he did it.

“Comfy, master?” Ezra says, grinning widely and leaning against the wall. 

“Careful, unless you want to be running endless laps around the landing zone during training tomorrow.” Kanan smirks back at him, even through the blush.

“I don’t know, love,” comes Hera’s musical alto from behind him. “I think it suits you.”

He turns around, intending to banter back, but he freezes as he takes in the sight before him. Hera’s wearing a pair of dark thermal leggings, and her headphones and goggles have been left in the cockpit for the occasion. But what arrests him most in the sight of his favorite green sweater covering her torso. 

She’s worn his clothes before at times. Sometimes, in the old days, they didn’t do laundry often enough, and his shirts were easier to find than her own. His sweater is swamping her, the sleeves too long and the bottom hem hanging down to the middle of her thigh. It makes his blush grow deeper, because his mind can’t help but drift towards the moments when she’s worn his clothes in decidedly  _ less ridiculous _ circumstances. 

He chuckles, walking over to her and pressing his lips against her forehead. He’s still blushing, but when she holds up her arms, laughing as she shows him the way his sleeves dwarf her smaller arms, he can’t help but laugh harder along with her.

“I didn’t realize this was part of the bet,” Kanan says.

Hera kisses his cheek, lightly. “Only fair, right?”

“You guys are ridiculous,” Zeb says, smirking. 

Kanan shrugs, Wrapping an arm around Hera’s waist. “Could be worse,” he mumbled, as Hera laughs again and Sabine and Ezra purposely make gagging noises in the background.


End file.
